1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener frame with a push-button switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for incorporation into an alarm belt or vest with luminosity, providing a device having fastening efficacy and controllable luminosity in different flashing states in fastening.
2. Prior Art
As people, such as joggers, walkers, street cleaner, traffic directors, etc., often go out in the early morning or night, they often draw attention to themselves by wearing a reflector belt or vest to indicate where they are to drivers of passing vehicles. But, the warning that results from a reflector depends upon impingement by an external light source. Therefore, the meaningful warning distance is limited, and it does not provide great safety. However, there is a type of active luminous warning accessory on the market. The prior art alarm belt, for example, provides a source of luminosity fixed on the belt, with a battery unit for powering the warning light output. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional alarm belt is shown with push-button switch B on a belt buckle A. The switch B is used to control the source of luminosity D, such being lit or extinguished on the belt C. But, during use, due to the work or movement of the user, the upper part of the user's body or an object can unexpectedly touch the push-button switch B to cut off the warning light. In such a case, if the user does not discover that the warning light has been shut off, a dangerous condition results.